


Height

by accioalpacas



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioalpacas/pseuds/accioalpacas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy-Man finds a pair of platform shoes and buys them in an attempt to become taller than Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height

Guy-Man needed a smoke and a baguette.

“Thomas, I’m going out, do you need anything?” he called to the living room where Thomas was working on a new song.

“Non, go on,” he said, fingering notes on the keyboard the two shared.

Guy-Man closed the door behind him and started down the street to the corner shop. He didn't recall ever seeing the resale shop across the street before. _“I wonder if I can find something there for Thomas so he can stop wearing that hideous green shirt,”_ he thought, laughing to himself.

He wandered into the corner store, searching for his regular pack of cigarettes before picking up a fresh baguette and going to the front of the store to buy them.

Walking back towards his house with his purchases, Guy-Man decided he’d stop into the resale shop and look around for a bit. He found some shirts the thought that Thomas would like, and as he was about to buy them, he noticed a pair of shoes out of the corner of his eyes. Platform shoes. In his size.

Guy-man looked around him to see if anybody was watching, but as far as he could see, he was the only one in the shop. He ducked around a rack of clothes and sat on the ground before trying to put them on. It took a few minutes, and he fell a few times when he tried to stand up. When he finally got to his feet, he stumbled over to the mirror, cursing himself for even wanting to try them on.

He looked into the mirror, and in that instant, he was sold. Those shoes were his. He marveled at how tall they made him look. The sleek, black leather and the five inch platforms made him look incredible. He was defintely taller than Thomas. He slipped them off and bought them along with the shirts.

Guy-man strolled home, alternating between puffs of his cigarette and bites of his baguette. He bounded up the stairs to his apartment and let himself in. “Thomas! Viens ici, come here!” Guy man exclaimed from the entryway, kicking off his shoes.

Thomas padded to the front door, “Oui?” “I got you something, here,” he handed Thomas the bag of shirts before pushing past him with the platform shoes before Thomas could see.

Guy-Man jogged to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He sat on his bed, taking the shoes from their bag and slipping them on. Standing up from the bed was much easier than from the floor. He walked carefully around his room to get a feel for his new shoes. He couldn’t wait to surprise Thomas.

Thomas rapped on his bedroom door. “You bought me shirts? Why? Are you trying to tell me I suck at dressing myself?”

“Oui,” Guy-Man said as he opened the door and walked past Thomas. Thomas received a face full of Guy-Man’s hair in the process.

 _“That’s never happened before…”_ Thomas thought. Guy-Man stopped, turned around, and looked into Thomas’s eyes. They were level for the first time. The same height.

 _“Shit! Even with these stupid shoes I’m not taller than Thomas! Are you kidding me?_ ”

Thomas stared back for a few moments with a puzzled expression before glancing down at Guy-Man’s feet. “Are you wearing…platforms?” Thomas asked tentatively, trying not to chuckle as we watched Guy-Man walk to the kitchen sink.

“Does it matter? I’m as tall as you are now. You’re a fucking giant. How do you use sinks?” Guy-Man wasn’t used to having to bend down to wash his hands.

“Easily? How do you reach the cereal cupboard over the oven?” He joked, nudging Guy-Man.

Guy-Man lost his balance, stumbling over his clunky feet. Thomas caught him before he hit the ground. He brushed himself off. “Just fine, thank you,” he hissed, swatting at Thomas’s head.

Thomas caught his arm and pulled him close, chest to chest. “Hmm, interesting. Maybe I can do this-“ Thomas pressed his lips to Guy-Man softly once before pulling away. “I see, I see,” he said before kissing him again. Guy-Man rested his elbows on his shoulders and tangled his fingers in Thomas’s thick bleached locks easily.

 _“Oh, yeah I like this much better”_ he thought, sighing against Thomas’ mouth. Judging from the noises Thomas was making, he did as well.

Thomas broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Guy-Man’s. “Race you to the bedroom,” he whispered before releasing Guy’s hips and sauntering across the apartment, “And leave the shoes on,” he called behind him with a laugh.

“Hey! Wait up! I can’t run!” Guy man exclaimed, trying to chase after him but tripping over his feet instead.

He heard Thomas yell from across the apartment, “If you’re going to start wearing those all the time, you’re going to have to learn how to walk in them!”

“Fucking beanpole,” Guy-Man mumbled into the carpet.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stilettos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421131) by [radicalras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalras/pseuds/radicalras)




End file.
